


Let me play you a song

by shasonis



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shasonis/pseuds/shasonis
Summary: shadow has trouble sleeping so they visit Sonic's home and learn that he's pretty good at guitarthis is my first time writing a full fic :o)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	Let me play you a song

Shadow fiddled with one of their inhibitor rings. They had been in bed for hours trying to sleep. Normally Shadow didn’t worry about getting enough sleep as they didn’t need as much as the average mobian, but it had been a while since they had gotten a good night’s sleep.

The clock in Shadow’s room reads 1:16 AM. 

_ No point in staying in bed I suppose _ . Shadow muses

Shadow finally gets out of bed and lets out a heavy sigh. 

Shadow drags themself to the bathroom, getting a good look at themself in the mirror. The lines under their eyes are deeper than they’d like. They splash some water on their face and brush their quills a bit. 

The dark hedgehog decides on going out for a bit to clear their mind.

-

It was a Saturday night and Sonic and Tails had just finished their movie night. 

“Alright bud it’s pretty late you better head to bed.” Sonic announced. 

Tails huffed in response but it was obvious that the kit was feeling weary.

Sonic ruffles his little brother’s bangs and helps him get off the couch. Tails gets to his feet and slowly walks to his room. 

Just before the kit makes it to his room Sonic remembers to remind him of something.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth and floss, bro! Dental hygiene is very important!” Sonic yells from the living room

“I know, I know.” Tails mumbles with a yawn.

The azure hero begins picking up some of the popcorn that had fallen to the floor. He gets himself a glass of water, downing it rather quickly. Sonic hears a door close and sees Tails walk up to him. The young fox gives Sonic a quick tight hug and tells him good night.

Sonic does feel a bit tired but decides on watching some television before going to his room. The blue hedgehog leaps onto the couch, holding a water bottle and some fruit snacks. As Sonic is munching on the yummy treat he hears a knock at his door. He wonders who could possibly be knocking at this hour. Sonic gets up and heads towards the door, suppressing a yawn.

To his surprise a familiar black hedgehog was at his doorstep. They weren’t directly looking at him, ruby eyes focusing on a humorous decoration Tails had put a few days ago. It was a cheap bootleg of the blue hero that looked horribly off. The kit had begged Sonic to get it at a flea market the two had gone to and he couldn’t say no to his little brother.

Sonic chuckled softly at the memory and looked up at Shadow.

“Hey Shadow! What brings you here? It’s...pretty late.”

Shadow looked into Sonic’s eyes and then looked back at the decoration, an intense expression on his face. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity before Shadow spoke up.

“I couldn’t sleep.” 

It was a rather simple response. Sonic nodded and gestured for Shadow to come inside. 

“Just make yourself comfortable, feel free to chill on the couch.” Sonic glanced over at Shadow from the kitchen. “Water or mountain dew?” 

Shadow thought about it for a moment before deciding on water. 

“How about any snacks? We’ve got a whole lot of ‘em. Doritos? The cool ranch ones are the best!” 

Shadow agreed on doritos and grimaced as Sonic obtained a bowl far too large for chips. Sonic had the biggest bag of doritos he could find, and filled the bowl to the top. Putting the chips away he happily headed to the couch, sitting on the opposite end of where Shadow was. 

Sonic placed the large bowl on the coffee table in front of the couch. He looked over at Shadow, who still had a slight pained expression on their face. Sonic laughed heartily at that, passing the bowl to Shadow. Shadow ate a good amount of the chips as the two hedgehogs mindlessly watched the television. 

Sonic finally spoke up. “So why did you come here? To my place?”

Shadow winced, looking away. They let out a soft sigh and looked into emerald eyes.

“I just...I don’t know… I…” Shadow closed their eyes. “I feel better when I’m around you, surprisingly. And I couldn’t sleep so I thought your presence would help.” They admitted. 

Sonic had a surprised expression on his face for a few moments, which then changed to his signature grin. “Aww Shadow, you must  _ really  _ like me, huh?” Sonic teased. 

Shadow got slightly flustered at that but he didn’t retort, he was too exhausted to come up with a snarky response. 

Sonic noted Shadow’s lack of a response and didn’t tease any further. His expression softened.

The dark hedgehog ate more chips before handing the bowl to Sonic, who was shocked at how many chips had been eaten. 

As the blue hero munched on the last of the chips he instantly had an amazing idea. He hopped up from the couch, slightly startling Shadow. Sonic quietly and quickly zoomed to his room, grabbing his guitar. 

Sonic hopped back onto the couch, ignoring Shadow’s obvious agitation. Sonic quickly stuck his tongue out at the dark hedgehog and looked down at his guitar. 

It was several years old at this point, several scratches on the body of the guitar, but nothing that could hinder the beautiful sound it could make. It had an intricate design on the body, depicting a bright sunny sky. 

Sonic taps the body of the guitar a few times, winking at Shadow. 

The dark hedgehog raises a brow. “You know how to play the guitar?” Shadow asks with genuine curiosity.

Sonic nodded. “I’m also pretty good at the drums and I’ve been trying to learn the piano.”

“So are you going to play a song for me, hedgehog?” Shadow says with a grin.

“Not just play a song, I’ll sing for you too!” Sonic announces, not containing his mirth.

Shadow relaxes a bit, amusement present on their face.

Sonic begins strumming the guitar, softly singing a song Shadow was sure they had heard somewhere. 

They had to admit Sonic had a nice singing voice, they couldn’t say it directly to him though, as his ego was big enough as it is.

Shadow felt themself relaxing more as each second passed.

As Sonic finished the song, he glanced at Shadow. “So, how was it? Pretty amazing, huh?” Sonic said proudly.

Shadow chuckled. “Yes, next song, hedgehog.” 

“Yes boss!” Sonic says in a humorous tone.

The calm melody and Sonic’s soft voice began to make Shadow drowsy. They soon found themself closing their eyes as Sonic’s soothing voice lulled them to sleep.

Sonic had noticed Shadow’s eyes were closed so he decided on playing two more songs for them before stopping. 

As Sonic finished his last song, a small smile graced his features. Shadow looked so calm, he had never seen them like this.

Sonic quietly tiptoed to the guest room, getting a large blue fleece blanket. He carefully placed it on Shadow, hoping to not wake the dark hedgehog up.

Thankfully they didn’t open their eyes, and the blue hedgehog let out a soft sigh of relief. He looked at Shadow for a few more moments, really wanting to save this moment in his mind. 

“Good night, Shadow.” Sonic whispered as he turned off the light in the living room.

As Sonic walked to his room, Shadow let themself smile. They definitely want to hear Sonic sing again.


End file.
